halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:WW2 Halo tagging rules revision
As most of you may or may not know, Halo Fanon has a WW2 Halo template for articles that include/mention 21st century technologies/organizations i.e. a picture of a MIG-29 or mentioning the aforementioned jet as being in the Halo time. I, at this time, am in favor of changing the way that these articles are tagged. From personal experience, it seems that any picture of 21st century technology will get your article WW2Halo'd, even if it is representing something totally different, but just has that look aesthetically, to give a poor example, a US Marine wearing MARPAT standing in for a certain fan made piece of UNSC equipment. That type of picture is NOT WW2Halo, for the reason that it is not even mentioning the 20th/21st technology as being used, just using the image as a stand in. To give an example of an article that does provoke being tagged, one that has a country using a MIG-29 being used against the UNSC, as that is completely unrealistic. To put it in the simplest of terms, I would like tagging of articles with the WW2Halo template to only include those that have 20th-21st century technology being used in the 26th century, not those that have images of the aforementioned technology being used as a visual representation of something completely and utterly different. Community, I would like to hear your thoughts on this. --B1blancer2 21:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Comments You can't expect technology to look the same after 500 years. Using 20th/21st century images is a poor "visual representation" of more advanced technology. Try finding more "futuristic" images, or simply don't use images. A lot of users go with the latter idea. Ultimately, it comes down to the fact that most elements of reality exist in the canonical past: particularly military elements. As such, if you post an image of an AK-47 rifle, whether or not you refer to it as such, it remains the case that you're suggesting that an AK-47 exists 500+ years into the future. Sona's argument is faulty in that it assumes there is perceptible technological difference, visually, between weaponry, equipment, and/or vehicles of the UNSC and their modern day analogues: something that is simply not true. The only real exception to the policy is in regard to uniforms, as Bungie has shown that certain modern day camouflage patterns and dress uniforms are used by the UNSC. :Just to note, we've never enforced WW2Halo when it dealt with UNSC Marines/soldiers using 21st century utility uniforms in live-action shorts along with plate armor, huge helmets, and MA5's. Only when you upload pictures of actual soldiers and Marines from today is there a problem. ::The uniforms are the exception: helmets, vests, and other military miscellanea fall into the category of equipment. Just clarifying my statement. Roger on the comments, and many thanks for them. So, to put it simply, I can put up an image as a placeholder for a vehicle, but it is completely unrelated to the 21t century in any other way than aesthetically, possibly for stealth or speed purposes i.e. a picture of a B-2 Spirit bomber standing in for a UNSC stealth atmospheric bomber, as the shape of the B-2 allows for stealth.--B1blancer2 11:42, July 3, 2012 (UTC) It's 0135 in the morn, and I swear that I've a blood-caffeine level in excess of 90%, so bear with me when I say that you've missed the point entirely. The point being, that you cannot use images of real-world military elements, as they would have existed in the "canonical" past: I gave the example of the AK-47 rifle, which would apply to anything else, including vehicles, aircraft, and miscellaneous equipment. Again, the only exception to the rule is in the use of camouflage patterns or dress uniforms. Ok thanks for clearing that up.--B1blancer2 10:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC)